The present disclosure relates to an upper feed device that is provided above a needle plate of a sewing machine and is capable of feeding a work cloth and to a sewing machine that includes the upper feed device.
An upper feed device for a sewing machine is known that is disposed higher than a bed of the sewing machine and that may operate in conjunction with a feed dog to feed a work cloth. For example, a known work cloth guide device may be secured by a screw to the rear side of a head. The head is provided on a left portion of an arm. A drive transmission mechanism is provided in a right rear portion of the arm. A rotary movement of the drive transmission mechanism is transmitted to the work cloth guide device through a universal joint and a connecting shaft. The feeding of the work cloth may thus be carried out.